


Home Sweet Home

by magnusbicon



Series: Christmas Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: malec + holiday baking





	Home Sweet Home

“You did _not_ just try to microwave cookie dough,” Magnus said, his hand over his mouth as he walked into the kitchen. “Please, Alexander, tell me I’m hallucinating.”

He should have known better than to leave Alec alone in the kitchen after the last time he tried to cook. Magnus had given him the benefit of the doubt when he claimed that he was much better at it than his sister, but doing so ended with him using his magic as a fire extinguisher, so he decided from then on that Alec could just order in if he wanted to surprise Magnus with dinner.

“I thought it would be faster this way,” Alec said, a frown on his face as he opened the microwave door to reveal a severely burnt glob of cookie dough. Smoke rushed out once the door opened as well, causing Alec to throw his arm across his mouth and nose and back up blindly. Magnus caught him as he almost fell backwards, securing his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and pressing his face into the spot between Alec’s shoulders.

“I love you so much,” Magnus mumbled into Alec’s shirt, lifting one of his hands for a moment to get rid of the mess, “but you are hereby banned from cooking and baking in this kitchen.”

Alec turned then, his eyes wide and his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. It was the expression that he used when he really wanted something, because he knew that Magnus usually couldn’t resist saying no to him, but Magnus shook his head, his resolve hardening.

“No, I am not budging on this,” he said, putting on a stern expression for effect. “I will not have you burning down our home. You know how much I love the balcony, and if a fire catches that Christmas tree, Isabelle will never forgive us. She was so happy that we let her help pick it out.”

Alec’s face immediately shifted then, a wide smile taking over his features and sending Magnus’ heart racing. He had such a beautiful, genuine smile, and seeing it in its full glory was a rare occurrence, even in the privacy of the loft. Alec always carried the world on his shoulders, and he didn’t give himself much room for anything else, but god, when he smiled, there was nothing else like it. 

Magnus had been with thousands of people, but none of them ever made him feel like this, like he was in an endless freefall, always finding another reason to jump off the ledge of safety and into the unknown. He never thought he’d find someone who could show him something new about the world, but then Alec had stood on that altar with a choice between staying in the safety and ignorance of the Clave’s ideals, or stepping across into a world that he didn’t know, and he chose the latter. The most self-sacrificing Shadowhunter that Magnus had ever met chose _himself_ over the people he had been influenced by his entire life. In all of the centuries he had lived he had never seen anything like that.

“You’re right,” Alec said softly, leaning in to kiss Magnus and thoroughly pulling him out of his daze. They went back to preparing the recipes they had picked out after that, working in a comfortable silence as their minds wandered. Alec stayed away from the microwave and the oven, handing over the cookie sheets to Magnus and not even complaining when he scanned each with his magic to make sure they wouldn’t somehow blow up. 

Later that night, with the smell of treats still wafting through the loft, Magnus smiled as Alec came out of their bedroom with pajama pants and one of his own t-shirts on, immediately cuddling right into Magnus’ side and leaning his head on his shoulder. Magnus set down his wine glass on the table and lifted his hand to run through Alec’s hair, closing his eyes and listening to the crackle in the fire that he had just set up in the fireplace.

“Is this really our home?” Alec asked quietly, as though he was afraid of breaking the silence, and Magnus’ heart jumped. He opened his eyes again to see that his boyfriend was looking up at him nervously, his lips pressed into a line as he waited for an answer. Magnus looked back at him for a few seconds, a strange emotion that he couldn’t quite place rising in his chest, and then he dropped his glamour, allowing his cat eyes to show.

“Alexander, there is nothing I’d love more than to be able to come home to you every night, and wake up to you every morning, and everything else in between.” Alec sat up then, his eyes bright even in the dimmed lighting of the room, and he caught one of Magnus’ hands between both of his.

“Really?” he asked, and Magnus almost rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s nonsense. How could he not know by then, that he held Magnus’ heart in his hands?

With a snap, a key- with a small red bow on it- formed in Magnus’ grip, and he presented it to Alec. “Really,” he repeated, and there was that breathtaking smile again. Another snap, and two cookies- chocolate chip with peppermint- that they had made earlier appeared in Magnus’ palm, and he handed one to Alec.

“To us,” he said, laughing along with his boyfriend as they tapped their cookies together before taking a bite. Alec was the first to react, wrinkling his nose in disgust whilst Magnus attempted to keep a neutral expression.

“Oh god,” Alec said, standing up and going into the kitchen to find a napkin. “This is horrible!” he yelled from the other room, and Magnus couldn’t bring himself to disagree. When his boyfriend walked back into the room and settled down onto the couch once more, he had a smug grin on his face.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who doesn’t have baking skills,” he said teasingly, and Magnus couldn’t hold back a grin. 

“Shut up,” he mumbled, lifting his hand to rest on Alec’s cheek and pulling him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
